The Silver Moon Rose
by YoukaiGirl90
Summary: Kurama meets a friend from his past but she happens to be bad news. They're next case that Koenma has assigned is based on her. What will he do. I'm bad at reviews but the story is good


The Silver Moon Rose  
  
"He better get here, we've been waiting forever. The red headed restless boy nodded in agreement, "I agree, what is he doing, is he in the bathroom or something, did he eat something that didn't set well in his stomach." The annoyed Botan answered, "No he must be doing something important!" "Are you sure he told us to come Botan." "He'll get here Yusuke, don't be so impatient!" Botan was about to take on Yusuke and Kuwabarra when out of the shadows the slick demon Hiei comes out of hiding along with his friends Kurama. "Hey did stupid toddler call you guys too." An also impatient Kurama speaks out, "Yes he said you might need our assistance on this case, but he's obviously late." "First of all I'm not a toddler, I'm way older than anybody in this room including you Yuske, hasn't anyone ever taught you how to respect your elders." Out of nowhere a small little toddler popped out. "Whatever," fumed Yusuke. "So what was so important that you had to call everyone here." "This is a very important case, it's nothing anyone of you can't handle, but it may a little tricky." A big screen TV turns on, Koema grabs a remote and starts pressing some numbers. "It seems a gang or a syndicate called the Silver Moon Rose whatever you want to call them has been causing trouble. It wasn't such a big deal because it was in the demon world but it seems now they've relocated. Yusuke, have you been watching the news lately.?" "Yes, what does the news have to do with this case? "You don't mean. they're here in Tokyo right? They're not the ones who are causing those mysterious deaths?" "For a matter of fact they are, unfortunately.we haven't been able to catch them, they're everywhere, and they relocate quickly." "But there's no way they can go to the human world, unless they have permission from you." "Well not exactly. It seems there are gaps in the force field on earth, we overlooked, there actually several of them."  
  
Koema then began to press some buttons and there was red blips all over a map that showed the border of the demon world and the human world, there was about 20 blips. "Whoa! you should be more careful, what the hell are you trying to do let everyone on earth get killed by corrupt demons, at this rate demos are going to over populate humans. Your suppose to take care of this from happening." "Don't worry I'm getting those gaps closed, that's not the problem. It's that stupid syndicate, there all over the place and we need you all to find them and help us put them away." The arrogant red head Kuwabarra spoke up, "This is going to be a piece of cake." "Well not exactly, first of all there all over the place and second of all they have a silver moon kitsune in the gang." Koenma then pressed a button and it went to the profile of a kitsune, she was wearing a black top and black jean pants, she had a katana hooked to her belt. She also had Silver the color of the moon she wore a bandana on top of her head, her eyes were also silver, she also had a silver tail sprouting out, she was very skinny but tough like she could kill you 5 times before you hit the ground *Just in case kitsune means fox* Kurama then looked at the profile, he looked very surprised and amazed. Yuske noticed but decide not to ask him why he reacted like that, well not yet. "Her name is Rina Kazama out of the whole gang she was the only one we could find information on. She's one of the best fighters out of the gang, there are several others .but like I said there's no info on them so just be careful. But you can try to track her down and then get information from her about the whereabouts of the rest of the syndicate." Kurama seemed so worry, he was in deep thought no one seemed to notice only Yusuke. "We have seen her but she slips out of our fingers so quickly, maybe you guys can catch before she does her disappearing act. You'll probably find her around this motorcycle shop called the Road Pigs, she takes her motorcycle there to be fixed."  
  
"Don't worry Koenma Yusuke Urameshi is on the case. We'll find this Silver Moon kitsune." "I trust you will Yuske."  
  
Hope you guy like this story, I'll try to update as much as possible. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, just in case. Please comment my fanfict plz!!! Peace out. 


End file.
